


Barbara Dunkelman takes Only Fans by storm!

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Balls Play, Blackmail, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, FaceFucking, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Oil, Oral Creampie, Public Masturbation, Risky Sexual Activities, Secret Masturbation, Selfies, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spying, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, male ejaculation, slutty behaviour, tanning naked, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: To celebrate the momentous occasion of Barbara Dunkelman having started an Only Fans profile, I decided on making a new story! This story will consist of standalone chapters, with Barbara being featured in multiple OF-centred scenarios.The first chapter has Barbara exposing herself in risky and tense manners, with some heavy facial abuse at the end of it all!
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Mariel Salcedo, Barbara Dunkelman/Michael Jones
Kudos: 10





	Barbara Dunkelman takes Only Fans by storm!

Barbara’s monumental announcement about her starting an Only Fans profile literally came out of nowhere. It was expected by nobody but loved by all, with Barb’s announcement alone saving a shitty 2020 for countless people. Showing the people what they could expect from her in 2021 and beyond by putting up an artistically risqué modelling set at the end of December, Barbara was overwhelmed by the massive positive feedback she received on her first set. She knew of course that most of the people who bought her content would use it to jerk off to it, but that didn’t bother her at all. Secretly, that was actually one of the reasons why she decided on making an Only Fans profile in the first place!

Her monthly RoosterTeeth-salary paled in comparison to the ridiculous amount of money she made by just selling one set of enticing pictures, with people singing her praises and excited compliments pouring in non-stop. Absolutely glowing from pride and excitement when she witnessed the tremendous success of her first Only Fans endeavour, Barb simply couldn’t resist longing for more of the same. Dropping the rest of the sets which she had already shot together with Wes Ellis in the following months, Barbara finally fully realised why her friends were always full of praise for Only Fans, whenever the topic came up in one of their conversations.

She was making money hand over fist while doing something which she had always been incredibly passionate about, and the enormous amount of positive feedback she received during these two months made her feel as if she could take on the world! Her rapid rise on Only Fans was unfortunately halted however, as Wes Ellis, who was currently her only photographer, just didn’t have enough time to schedule any more shoots with her for the time being.

Trying to stay calm, Barbara couldn’t stop worrying about the fact that she might be letting her fans down however. The current halt in new content being released could potentially take the wind out of the sails of her new and incredibly lucrative pet project, with that prospect frustrating her to no end. With the risk of RoosterTeeth closing down becoming more and more of a possibility with each passing month, Barbara quickly fell in love with the idea that becoming an Only Fans adult model could become her new back-up plan. Yet she’d have to come up with a solution as quickly as possible, if she wanted to keep said back-up plan viable.

Contacting many other experienced photographers and growing more frustrated as each and every one of them told her that their schedules were completely booked, Barbara decided to take matters into her own hands. Ordering expensive photography gear, Barbara became frustrated again when she found out that she’d have to wait at least a full month before everything would arrive at her apartment. She needed to fill the gap with some new content until then of course, with Barbara quickly deciding on and hoping that her fans would appreciate and be satisfied with selfies content.

Turned out that they loved the new type of content as much as her actual sets, with some of them even preferring it! The reason behind that was most likely the fact that her selfies were spicier than anything she had shown during the last couple years, barring her recent OF-sets of course. Brimming with too much artistic integrity to half-ass something as simple as sexy selfies, Barbara had made sure to make them as enticing as possible. 

And even though she could never admit it publicly, she secretly enjoyed exposing herself in such a provocative manner and reading the many dirty comments she received on her new content!

Including lots of handbras, her bending over to properly show the size and shape of her luscious butt, wearing sexy outfits and clips of her doing the blowjob gesture with her tongue and cheeks; Barbara had made sure to go all-out with her candid content from the get-go!

**[A breath of fresh air at long last!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7eqz-e0b6480d-84eb-470e-b5bc-38b39f024675.png/v1/fill/w_800,h_1000,q_70,strp/a_breath_of_fresh_air_at_long_last__by_thomas_dp_deb7eqz-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNDkwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXF6LWUwYjY0ODBkLTg0ZWItNDcwZS1iNWJjLTM4YjM5ZjAyNDY3NS5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTE5MiJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.wLDy-GLdWcpOesZZB25_63L2IAK0nAz_xI9r_mFY-Fc)**

**[We’ve hit peak hotness you guys!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7era-1b0cca88-d209-422e-ba79-496ede631089.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/weve_hit_peak_hotness_you_guys__by_thomas_dp_deb7era-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDgwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXJhLTFiMGNjYTg4LWQyMDktNDIyZS1iYTc5LTQ5NmVkZTYzMTA4OS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.q9fAQzcWNSDVRSjHpnHHlT7i5AP5HEyzuO1AX1osiK0)**

Having always made sure of being innovative with her work and and to evolve constantly, Barbara quickly took notice of a couple like-minded, interesting suggestions on her OF-profile. A big portion of her fan base was apparently very much into the idea of her taking spicy selfies in risky public places, like in a grocery store or on public transport.

More than just a little apprehensive of doing something so potentially damaging to her current career, Barbara was about to publicly shut down the concept. Yet before she did so, she suddenly remembered that the lockdown would finally end the next week and realised that people would probably appreciate her taking sexy selfies in the RT-offices as much as in any other public space!

Receiving nothing but positive reactions on her new suggestion, Barb immediately started preparing for her new task. Stashing as many clothes as she could fit in a box in her car, to make sure that she’d have more than enough sexy outfits to wear while she’d be taking selfies, Barbara established one ground rule for herself however.

The new selfies shouldn’t be too erotic, so that she wouldn’t get herself into any legal trouble with her employer after all. Sure, they’d be way sexier than what would normally be allowed in any other office of course, but Barb had always had some extra leeway at RT, seeing as she had always been such an invaluable employee to them and because of her current high position in the company.

She had stumbled upon another great suggestion as well two days later, when she read that a decent amount of people would be interested in her providing sexualised journals of how some of her more exciting days had gone by. Deeming it a little too erotic and exposing at first, Barbara however changed her mind when most of her fans told her that they wouldn’t care if she embellished her activities or just straight up lied about some events. It turned out that they just wanted her to talk in a lewder manner about herself, with her being honest about it all being just a trivial little extra.

Her heart beating faster when she saw how much people were prepared to pay for such exclusive stories, Barbara quickly decided that sharing lewd embellishments of some of her days was definitely something she could manage. She had the mind of a nympho and she always aimed to please her fans after all!

****************

“Hey you guys, I want to take this opportunity to thank you all so friggin’ much for your continued support and all your kind words! You’re all really doing a great job at making me feel right at home here!

You can consider myself utterly motivated to please all of you to the best of my capabilities! I hope that you’re all totally ready and willing to continue accompanying me on this sexy OF-adventure of mine! It’s been rather spicy already, but this is just the beginning!

So, for my first “suggestive” journal, let’s immediately start off with a bang, shall we!

Today, I woke up with a burning need to act extra naughty, so I immediately grabbed my favourite wireless remote-control vibrator and inserted it in my already-wet lady parts! You can see my reaction to me turning it on in the attached picture!

**[She’s been doing it on an almost daily basis during the entire lockdown, but she still can’t get enough of it!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7erp-635bf2d4-6537-4565-a5f2-f9bee5816260.png/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/shes_been_doing_it_almost_daily_during_the_enti_by_thomas_dp_deb7erp-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlcnAtNjM1YmYyZDQtNjUzNy00NTY1LWE1ZjItZjliZWU1ODE2MjYwLnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.zedCg0kMNImQrAa3Cn8RTBJSZtaEDnZvpq6ncMjIwPg)**

Eager to act extra kinky for you guys, I soon ended up going to a close-by grocery store and I felt so excited that I did my entire shopping with my little vibe turned to the maximum vibration speed! I even ended up orgasming just as I was paying for my stuff at the cash register! I felt so nervous and satisfied at the same time; I’m definitely doing it again soon!”

_What had really happened that mid-morning was way lewder and riskier than what Barb had just described in her journal post. Having worn the vibrator inside her pussy when she went to work, Barb spent the next three hours being as creative with it as possible. She had come up with the grocery store story, to make sure that her co-workers wouldn’t find out about all the erotic stuff she’d been doing around them._

_She was also planning on selling the many pictures and videos she would take of her lewd activities that day, around a year or so later. More or less after she had milked her fans of as much money and cum as she could manage and after RoosterTeeth would have most likely shut down already. Then they wouldn’t be able to make a fuss about her acting like a kinky slut at work after all!_

**********

Feeling more than just a little bit tense when she walked into the RT-offices, Barbara immediately went to find her friend Mariel. After all, gaining her support that day would be essential for the success of most of her planned lewd activities! Explaining her plan to her good friend didn’t take too long, with Mariel agreeing almost instantly to be Barbara’s photographer and lookout for as long as she needed her to be. Mariel had only one small condition however; show her right there and then that she really did have a vibrator inserted in her pussy.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Barbara quickly unzipped her pants and pulled down her panties, showing Mariel her naked crotch and the small vibrator lodged firmly inside her moist cunt. Granting Mariel some precious extra seconds to marvel at the hot, naked sight, Barbara then gave Mariel the remote control of the vibe and a small professional camera. 

Both eager to get started with making lewd content, Barbara let out a soft moan when she exited Mariel’s office, as her friend had chosen that exact moment to test out the maximum speed of the inconspicuous sex-toy.

“Wow…holy shit! That still feels amazing, no matter how many times I’ve experienced it! Alright, so first things first. I managed to rearrange the schedule of today’s main activities a little, so I’ll be doing a podcast first and then an “Always Open” episode until around noon. 

The capacity of the memory card inside that camera is like crazy-huge, so I want you to record and take pictures of me as much as you can during those two shows. Especially when you’ll be turning on the speed of the vibe! My reactions need to be clearly visible in the recordings and on the pictures, alright?”

“Ah, so that’s why you didn’t want me to participate in today’s “Always Open” episode! Gotcha! Don’t worry, Barb, you can consider it done! High-quality recordings and pics of the most opportune moments, and enough variation in vibration-speeds coming right up!

Keeping her cool as she walked around the office and chatted with her co-workers was no problem for somebody so skilled in enduring lots of sexual stimuli like Barbara. And with everybody assuming that Mariel was just filming things for vlogs or fun little shorts, Barbara’s plan couldn’t start any smoother!

Not blowing her cover during the podcast would be the first real challenge of the day however, but Barbara was well-trained and motivated to give it her best shot!

************

_“Why the fuck have I never done this before?!”_ thought Barbara to herself, as the tingly sensations coming from her crotch were making it easier for her to endure the same old topics she had been hearing during countless podcasts before. Tech-talk, plane-issues, old RoosterTeeth anecdotes she had already heard on multiple occasions; it was all sounding quite repetitive and boring to Barbara.

Yet what made her truly annoyed was the fact that nobody could be bothered to talk about her recently-created Only Fans profile! It had been more than two months since she had made it, and she had already uploaded various sets on it as well. And not once did it get mentioned in a podcast! Not even during the first live podcast since like...forever!

_“How about putting the spotlight on me for a change? What’s a girl gotta do around here to get a little objectified! Goddamnit, this is ticking me off so much I might…oh fuck!”_ was what Barabara was currently thinking, right as she felt the vibe inside her pussy buzzing intensely all of a sudden. Mariel had put it on the highest intensity, with the overwhelming, unexpected pleasure taking Barbara totally by surprise.

Her eyes rolling in the back of her head for a couple seconds, Barb pulled up her legs slightly as a reflex, while a barely-audible moan escaped from between her lips. Only Gavin, who was sitting right next to her on the couch, had noticed it, with Barbara panicking a little when she saw the puzzled expression on his face.

**[Everything sexual feels so much better if you do it in public!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7esp-cff9341e-b19b-45d8-ba79-dd6d8e53f32c.jpg/v1/fill/w_1144,h_699,q_70,strp/everything_sexual_feels_so_much_better_if_you_do_i_by_thomas_dp_deb7esp-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03ODIiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlc3AtY2ZmOTM0MWUtYjE5Yi00NWQ4LWJhNzktZGQ2ZDhlNTNmMzJjLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.pzUtTBjKd0Ths4U04tiU6QMEphYcuW4nyjKUn_VtWIc)**

“Tampon issues! Annoying as fuck, man!” whispered Barbara to Gavin, to make sure that he wouldn’t suspect anything. Glancing at Mariel when she realised that Gavin had bought her excuse, Barbara was relieved to see Mariel giving her a thumbs up. One extra-intense and risky moment successfully recorded; with multiple to go still!

Spending several more minutes squirming on the couch, pulling some peculiar faces and moaning ever so softly, Barbara luckily managed to get through the entire podcast with her cover still intact. Mariel kept recording Barbara while she talked with some of the interns to kill enough time until the “Always Open” recording would start, yet fifteen minutes before she’d have to get ready, Barbara suddenly whispered to Mariel to halt the recording and quickly ran off to her office.

The pleasant vibrations had turned her on so much that her panties had gotten drenched enough for a small wet spot to appear on her pants. Having to quickly change into a different outfit before she could continue “performing”, Barb decided on wearing a light dress and ditched her bra. She wanted footage of her hard nipples poking through the thin fabric after all!

********** 

Having Jessica Vasami, Miles Luna and Lindsay Jones as her guests for today’s episode, Barbara was looking forward to hearing the others ask her questions related to her fledgling Only Fans career. None of them ever brought up the topic however, yet Barbara didn’t have the luxury to feel all angry and frustrated about it. With Mariel having turned the vibe up to eleven – literally -, Barb had to focus all her attention and effort on making sure that her reactions weren’t too noticeable and extreme.

Finding it harder to focus on and contribute to the conversations going on with each passing minute, Barbara was about to take a sip from her cocktail to calm her nerves. Shifting a little to grab her drink proved to not be a very wise decision however, as it accidentally pushed the active vibrator even deeper inside of her.

The intense buzzing sensations immediately did a hefty number on the deeper parts of Barb’s pussy, with her vaginal walls being rubbed and vibrated against in such a fierce and sustained manner, that she ended up squirting the moment she sipped from her cocktail.

Pushing her legs slightly against each other while her juices started spilling on her part of the couch, Barb momentarily lost control of her face and ended up displaying quite the intense ahegao-face. Her orgasm severely enhanced by the fact that she was experiencing it during such a risky and public moment, Barb was still squirting quietly as she tried explaining her sudden, weird outburst to her friends. Luckily for her, her three friends were staring way too hard at her face to look at her chest, as her rock hard nipples were currently poking quite intensely against her thin dress!

**[Losing control while flooding the set; a dangerous combination!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7es2-e04f0c74-cdda-400d-be35-07327baacbd5.jpg/v1/fill/w_1140,h_701,q_70,strp/losing_control_while_flooding_the_set_a_dangerous_by_thomas_dp_deb7es2-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlczItZTA0ZjBjNzQtY2RkYS00MDBkLWJlMzUtMDczMjdiYWFjYmQ1LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMTcxIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.chzeEtTv1L-ZWeUZylymDPb6b1tyBjrOsGK7J1oqRbw)**

“H-holy damn…did you…nggh…did you guys feel this intense after trying out your drinks as well? F-fuck, this is either some incredibly strong stuff or I’m just not used to drinking alcohol anymore after that long lockdown! I can be such a lightweight sometimes!”

Relieved that her friends bought her excuses when they started telling each other that they indeed did find the cocktail to be quite strong, Barbara wasn’t in the clear just yet however. Panicking heavily, as she was afraid that either the camera crew or any of her three friends might notice her leaking juices like crazy, Barbara let out a relieved sigh and wanted to thank Mariel so fucking much when she suddenly heard the fire alarm going off.

With everybody scurrying to the exit almost immediately, Barbara could be heard thanking Mariel constantly, as she quickly wiped off every drop of liquid of her part of the couch and floor with some paper towels. After making sure that Mariel would delete the footage of the last five minutes in the control booth, Barbara quickly sneaked into her office, took off her wet dress and changed into yet another new outfit.

Quickly joining Mariel as she was about to exit the building, Barbara and Mariel explained their short absence by telling the others that they just made sure that nobody got left behind.

Waiting patiently with everybody else until it was announced that the fire alert had just been a false alarm, Barb and Mariel quickly shuffled back inside with their coworkers. With Barb and the others about to continue the recording of the “Always Open” episode, Mariel first took Barb aside and asked if she was doing alright.

“Yeah…yeah, I think I’m doing fine now. Fuck me, that was close as fuck though! Thank you so friggin’ much! I’d have been a goner without your quick handling! Did you get the moment I squirted and the aftermath on camera at least?”

“I sure did! It’s fucking gold, Barb! So, I guess you want to call it quits after what has just happened?”

“Nope, but you don’t need to record anymore during the second half of the episode. We got all the footage we need, but what I really need right now is some soft stimulation to help calm my nerves. So just keep operating the vibe like you did before, but never go above speed four, alright?”

“Gotcha, Barb! You can count on me!”

Having always used masturbation and sexual stimuli whenever she was freaking out and needed to calm down, Barb’s secret little trick managed to work this time as well. The nervous blonde slowly managed to relax completely while her vibe buzzed softly inside her still-aching cunt. She still had a couple minor intense moments before the episode was finally fully recorded, yet it fortunately was nothing she had to worry about!

**[It just feels way too fucking good to stop!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7es6-470e0f6c-cac4-4d96-9587-a81a19c8c639.png/v1/fill/w_1158,h_690,q_70,strp/it_just_feels_way_too_fucking_good_to_stop__by_thomas_dp_deb7es6-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03NjMiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlczYtNDcwZTBmNmMtY2FjNC00ZDk2LTk1ODctYTgxYTE5YzhjNjM5LnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.VPf4sBZXuRHD3zKYK_erl5h7ozBijzdGmO6aKaN8OUc)**

And with lunch just around the corner, she was already mentally preparing herself for the next part of her lewd day at work!

**********

“You know what’s one of the things I missed doing the most this year, because of that damned Corona-virus? Travelling to an exotic location and just tanning topless, or even naked! Depends on how raunchy I’m feeling and how secluded the location is! Doing that feels so liberating, you guys! You got no idea!

I remember the last time vividly. Hot weather, just chilling at a luxurious pool with my tits out, pussy fully exposed and just soaking up those rays of sun for a couple very relaxing hours! And seeing as I don’t have a yard of my own and that I couldn’t travel this year, my exhibitionist kink is now unfortunately far from satisfied!”

_Speaking the truth this time, Barbara had tried her very best however, to make sure that her exhibitionist kink would be satiated at least a little that day!_

*********

“Hurry up Mariel, we only have one whole hour to do this!” mentioned Barb in both an excited and tense manner to her assistant, who was currently lagging behind her.

With everybody eating lunch right now, Barbara and Mariel had managed to easily sneak unseen out of the building and were now moving to a secluded spot at the back of the complex. Seeing as she was on a tight timetable that day, Barbara wasted no time in kicking off her next lewd activity by quickly striking a pose in a new outfit in front of Mariel, when they finally arrived at their destination.

**[Tanning naked while at work; Barb's libido is legendary!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7ere-fd77f5b6-e3db-4dbe-9728-3b6592a9796e.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/tanning_naked_while_at_work_barb_s_libido_is_lege_by_thomas_dp_deb7ere-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNzA3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXJlLWZkNzdmNWI2LWUzZGItNGRiZS05NzI4LTNiNjU5MmE5Nzk2ZS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.1AC1AfZuAjSzbv798vx9ycEDSZCNqlofDjeLfvzwWI8)**

Proceeding to strip stark-naked almost immediately, Barbara grabbed the bottle of sunscreen she had brought along and proceeded to slather her entire naked C-cup with the cold liquid. Rubbing oil on her arms and neck next, Barbara then moved down towards her stomach and proceeded to rub a generous amount of oil all over her long, beautiful legs as well.

Barbara put on a small show for the camera and Mariel - who was panting like crazy at this point-, after she had finished covering her naked crotch and ass cheeks with the oil. Spreading both her pussy and her asshole open-wide as far as she could manage in front of the camera and an incredibly thirsty Mariel, Barbara grinned proudly as she could see her friend getting more excited with every passing second.

Her nipples already completely rock hard when her entire naked shiny body was finally fully prepared for the next event, Barbara then opened the lounge chair Mariel had brought along with her, gently lied down on it and started tanning nakedly while she imagined herself to be in an exotic, hot country.

Getting a little turned-on from Mariel’s heavy panting at first, it eventually became so loud and frequent however, that it would no doubt ruin some of the immense potential of her naked tanning video. So Barb just decided on both providing some background noise of her own and making the video even spicier, by starting to play with her clit.

Switching it up by pinching her hard, oil-covered nipples with one hand, Barbara slowly felt her clit swelling up with her other hand.

Even though Mariel was now being treated to the extremely-erotic sight of a glossy, naked Barbara Dunkelman tanning and masturbating outside in a semi-public location, Barbara was feeling more than horny enough for her moaning to drown-out Mariel’s excited breathing.

Moaning and begging for hard, fat cocks to be ravaging each of her three holes right now, Barbara kept on rubbing her clit furiously and played with her naked perfectly-shaped tits non-stop, before she felt that she needed to escalate her current lewd show. Slipping two fingers inside her moist cunt at once, Barbara was now truly moaning like a wanton slut in heat, with her smooth, shiny skin looking extra enticing under the sun’s intense rays.

Her eyes closed while she kept pleasuring herself, the realisation that she was doing something so risky and exciting at work was turning her on to no end. Wanting to give the camera a good look of her excited, beautiful face, Barbara opened her eyes and turned her head towards Mariel, yet Mariel was nowhere to be seen.

Freaking out for exactly three whole seconds, Barbara then noticed that Mariel was filming close-up shots of Barbara pumping her fingers inside her pristine little cunt. Spreading open her legs a little more to give Mariel an even better view of her exciting, exposed sex, Barbara kept on increasing the pace of her masturbation until she just couldn’t take any more pleasure.

Her back arched and her toes curled, Barbara felt the intense delight of a powerful orgasm washing over her at long last. Covering Mariel’s face in her juices in a matter of seconds, Barbara’s camerawoman was luckily holding the camera aloft to not mess up the precious recording. 

Both breathing heavily when Barbara’s orgasm had finally abated, the satisfied blonde would have loved to enjoy the afterglow of her amazing orgasm a little longer. Yet time was ticking, as she still had plenty of lewd activities to experience before the day would be over!

********

“So yeah, with my exhibitionist kink not getting any attention the traditional way, I had to make do in some other ways. They ended up being much riskier than just tanning naked in private spots however, but the need to be a horny little nudist was just too much for me to resist!

I started off slow of course, like flashing my tits in the hallway of my apartment or undressing and walking around completely naked in bathrooms of restaurants and the like. Secretly masturbating in public transports or movie theatres came next, and honestly that level of risk and excitement have kept me entertained up till now. 

Yet, ever since I’ve started my Only Fans career, I’ve been aching for something more. Something so utterly perverted and exciting, that it makes me wet just thinking about it!

That’s why this summer, I’ll be paying my first-ever visit to a nude beach! The lewd journal of that day will definitely be something to look forward to! And who knows, I might even include a few “special” pics with that journal post! ;P “

_Having always been interested in visiting a nude beach, Barbara unfortunately had never allowed herself to do so. Her role-model reputation and professional career could be immensely jeopardized if she’d ever expose herself in such an extreme manner after all. But now that people were coming more to terms with Barbara producing lewd content, on account of her Only Fans profile and with RT not being around forever, Barbara was hopeful that she’d be able to visit one this year or the next, without having to worry about any nasty critique or annoying fallout!_

_She had to keep herself occupied until such a glorious moment would arrive however, and the RT-offices was the perfect place to do so!_

************

With lunch hour nearly over, Barbara sprinted towards her office as fast as she could, together with Mariel. Closing the curtains of her office and locking the door immediately, Barbara then took off her sticky clothes and threw them in a pile under her desk. Her whole body had been sweaty from the masturbation and the tanning after all, and seeing as the tanning oil hadn’t dried up completely when she had to quickly get dressed again, it was safe to say that Barbara’s last outfit would need some serious washing before she could wear it again!

Seeing the potential in selling pics and videos of her current wet state at a later date, Barbara first posed for a couple pics and acted silly for a mini-clip, before she asked Mariel to help dry her body.

**[Extra oily goodness 1](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7esn-c96b5a14-79a7-4e46-955c-7f63ec156e49.jpg/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/extra_oily_goodness_1_by_thomas_dp_deb7esn-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlc24tYzk2YjVhMTQtNzlhNy00ZTQ2LTk1NWMtN2Y2M2VjMTU2ZTQ5LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.91FnnRlrMvKrZ_XD3vxXntmGDbPtTqPcNM0-Ne-OxTM) **

**[Extra oily goodness 2](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7esm-633fc9e9-a14d-4967-b98d-2f88d0035ab0.jpg/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/extra_oily_goodness_2_by_thomas_dp_deb7esm-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlc20tNjMzZmM5ZTktYTE0ZC00OTY3LWI5OGQtMmY4OGQwMDM1YWIwLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.x7dPOzFmWK6gO75zYYtKzclj8WzTDDTEI2Ie28Sf94M) **

**[Extra oily goodness 3](https://mega.nz/file/aTpCQQLa#eCceGhMcPNmWSiHZZR1jrxqqnL8MnY2gVRHH6MyE_ok)**

Moaning softly as Mariel started drying her entire naked body with a towel, Barbara allowed her eager friend to grope and fondle every part of her body as much as she wanted to, as she had already proven to be an invaluable assistant that day. Barbara couldn’t have done any of it without Mariel’s support, so if Mariel was in the mood for some inappropriate touching, Barbara would allow her to do so without any hesitation! Besides, it would help get her in the mood for what was about to go down next!

Quickly putting on a new outfit once her body was totally dry again, Barbara then casually strolled out of her office with Mariel in tow and just generally moseyed about until everybody else was hard at work again. Picking a quiet corner for her next exciting activity, Barbara then instructed Mariel to take pictures and record her for the next couple minutes, while also making sure that Barbara would know immediately if somebody would be coming around the corner.

[ **Her palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7esa-48354b26-5422-4b4b-8ee5-dd9244ebd518.jpg/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/her_palms_are_sweaty__knees_weak__arms_are_heavy___by_thomas_dp_deb7esa-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlc2EtNDgzNTRiMjYtNTQyMi00YjRiLThlZTUtZGQ5MjQ0ZWJkNTE4LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.q88c_txwFYDM1qBZCfKwmTl7lD0uapQyQ4ZTYH_aW7w)

**[There’s leakage in her pussy already, Barb’s spaghetti](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7esa-48354b26-5422-4b4b-8ee5-dd9244ebd518.jpg/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/her_palms_are_sweaty__knees_weak__arms_are_heavy___by_thomas_dp_deb7esa-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD03MjAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlc2EtNDgzNTRiMjYtNTQyMi00YjRiLThlZTUtZGQ5MjQ0ZWJkNTE4LmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.q88c_txwFYDM1qBZCfKwmTl7lD0uapQyQ4ZTYH_aW7w)**

Her heart beating heavy in her chest, Barbara swallowed once before she got to work. Having dreamed of doing something like this for countless times already, Barbara couldn’t be more tense when she was now finally able to live out one of her most desired fantasies! Not wearing a shirt or a bra, Barbara exposed her naked tits to the camera and her friend by pulling up her sweater. Letting her girls jiggle and bounce a little by jumping up and down for a couple seconds, Barbara then started kneading her tits and pinching her nipples with her left hand, while she kept her rolled-up sweater in position with her other hand.

Her tits showcased sufficiently, Barbara then let her sweater drop down again, before she fooled around a little by pretending to be sucking a dick, by pushing her tongue repeatedly against her right cheek. Grinning almost as much as Mariel was at this point, Barbara then turned around, unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down, all the way to her ankles. Bending over to give the camera a nice juicy shot of her tiny thong riding up her ass, Barbara then waited a couple seconds before pulling down her thong as well.

Showing her moist pussy and her tight, little asshole to the camera, Barbara turned up the heat considerably when she suddenly started twerking. Her perfect round butt bouncing up and down, Barbara then spread apart her ass cheeks and invited Mariel to take a couple close-ups of her pristine little rosebud. Doing the same with her cock-hungry pussy, while tiny droplets of female ejaculate were dripping down onto the floor, Barbara then spent the next couple minutes rubbing her clit and fingering her wet cunt, while keeping her moaning to a minimum.

It wasn’t until she started fingering her asshole as well, that Barbara suddenly felt like something was off about the entire risky endeavour. Signalling to Mariel to stop recording and snapping pics of her, Barbara then pulled her panties and pants back up, before she told her friend what was bothering her so much.

“Where the fuck is everybody?! You know, this on its own is quite lewd and all, but if nobody’s coming even remotely close to our spot, people will just think I filmed this afterhours! I want to make spicy content and this is far from spicy enough, damnit!”

“Well, what do you want to do? Move on to the next activity or wait around a little longer, until somebody finally arrives?”

“We’ve been standing here for a while now. God knows how long we’ll have to wait for maybe just one person to come around that fucking corner! Goddamnit, can’t even be a proper flashing slut in this fucking place! You know what, let’s just get back to my office, let me put on a different outfit and we’ll just do the enhanced version of this instead!” told Barbara to a surprised Mariel, knowing full well that this was supposed to be her last activity with Mariel that day.

Having only solo-activities in mind for the remainder of the day, Barbara at least wanted to make use of Mariel’s assistance one more time, to shoot a decent exhibitionist moment. This next activity wouldn’t be part of her original plan, but Barb had always been great at adapting quickly, whenever it was so required of her!

*********

Her heart racing and looking absolutely mind-blowing, Barbara was currently standing in an alley close to the entrance of the RT-offices. Having picked a busier spot than the previous one, Barb was hopeful that at least a couple people would pass her by, with her making sure that she wouldn’t be spotted by any of them by using Mariel as a distraction.

**[Barb can even make exposing herself in an alley feel classy!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7et0-f9a2ee58-4082-4937-a994-7bad52c3f8f4.png/v1/fill/w_799,h_1000,q_70,strp/barb_can_even_make_exposing_herself_in_an_alley_fe_by_thomas_dp_deb7et0-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNjAxIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXQwLWY5YTJlZTU4LTQwODItNDkzNy1hOTk0LTdiYWQ1MmMzZjhmNC5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.gvrCl8TdVeAKSpp5bdpO7xKw7npxwR-JJy4vij8DpEo)**

With the camera subtly placed in such a hidden and well-angled spot that you could see both Mariel up close and Barbara standing somewhat further off in the distance in the same shot, Mariel would have to catch the attention of anybody who exited or went into the building by talking to them. 

With their backs facing Barbara that way, the excited blonde would then be exposing herself and doing a bunch of lewd stuff, until Mariel couldn’t keep them occupied any longer, at which point Barbara would make sure to look completely presentable again.

Frustratingly tapping her left foot against the ground while her arms were crossed, Barbara’s patience finally got rewarded when after seven minutes, a first person appeared out of the building. Getting into position as she saw Mariel suddenly tensing up, Barbara held her breath until she noticed Gus Sorola stepping towards Mariel the moment she beckoned him over.

With Gus’ back turned towards her, Barbara quickly pulled up her shirt and flashed her naked breasts to the camera. Circling her nipples with her index fingers and excitedly jiggling her tits a little, Barbara was about to further massage and play with her exposed tits, when she suddenly became aware of Mariel stretching out her arms while yawning. That had been their agreed-upon signal to notify Barb that Mariel couldn’t keep the person occupied any longer, so Barbara disappointedly pulled down her shirt again in a moment’s notice.

Mouthing “Sorry!” to a bummed-out Barbara as she could hear Gus mutter “Waste of time…” and “Fucking rude!” under his breath, Mariel and Barbara then spent the next five minutes waiting for the next person to appear.

The next person to walk by was Chris Demarais, who proved to be much easier to distract for a sizable amount of time. Her throat parched dry, Barbara turned around and pulled down her skirt the moment Chris and Mariel started talking with each other. Wanting to take it much further when she noticed that Mariel’s conversation with Chris was coming along smoothly, Barbara spread apart her ass cheeks, properly exposing her asshole in the process, and proceeded to finger her tight hole at a rapid pace.

With her gaze focused on Chris’ back constantly, Barbara managed to finger her asshole long enough for her pussy to end up dripping like crazy, with her panting quite heavily and her cheeks having already turned a light shade of red. Quickly pulling up her skirt again the moment she saw Mariel giving her the signal once more, Barbara managed to look completely inconspicuous the moment Chris spotted her, except for her being just a little bit out of breath and her rosy cheeks.

“Hey, Barb! Whatcha doing there?”

“Just waiting to surprise somebody, Chris! Better move along now, or you’re gonna be part of something very embarrassing!

“Haha, gotcha! See you tomorrow, Barb!”

Growing incredibly frustrated when nobody new had appeared during the ten minutes after Chris had left, an irritated Barb was about to flip her lid when she suddenly saw Mariel snap to attention. Ready to pull her skirt down again, Barbara’s breath got caught in her throat and her hands started to tremble when she noticed that the newcomer was none other than Gavin Free.

Having always had a thing for the charming Brit, Barbara’s excitement and nervousness went through the roof when she saw him talking to Mariel. She even hesitated for a couple seconds, until she decided to keep on performing regardless. Swallowing once and pulling down her skirt completely, Barbara spread open her naked pussy with one hand, while she rubbed her slightly-swollen clit with her other hand.

Seeing as Gavin was standing so close to her while her crotch was fully exposed, Barb’s cunt got wet almost instantly. Her eyes never once leaving Gavin’s back, Barbara couldn’t restrain herself any longer and started masturbating quietly. While her left hand went to town on her soaked pussy, her right hand was currently busy groping her chest, with a slight amount of drool spilling out of the right corner of her mouth.

Having agreed in advance that Barbara was just going to do very basic stuff while she kept everybody occupied, Mariel started to panic when she noticed that Barbara was currently full-blown masturbating. Giving it her all to keep Gavin distracted as best she could, Mariel soon spotted Barbara sporting an incredibly desperate expression on her face, out of the corner of her eye.

Realising immediately that Barbara was going all-out and that she was begging Mariel to keep Gavin distracted until she’d climax, Mariel started talking about literally just anything which popped up in her head and had even the slightest connection with Gavin.

While Barb was fingering herself furiously, it became harder and harder for Mariel to keep Gavin occupied however. The conversation eventually became so forced, that Gavin was under the impression that he was currently being pranked. Noticing that Barbara was still intensely pumping three fingers inside her wet slit and that she wouldn’t be able to squirt in time, Mariel quickly decided to bring out the big guns.

It was time to gossip about Meg Turney.

“So, err, Meg getting her naked tits out on Only Fans, how do you feel about that?”

“Wow, didn’t expect that question, that’s for sure! Erm, a little apprehensive at first, I guess? But that quickly turned into feeling proud and supportive though. You just gotta roll with stuff like that, you can’t think too much about it and you definitely gotta act cool with it. If you don’t, shit’s of course going to hit the fan sooner than later. Anyway, Mariel, it was fun chatting with you, but I really have got to be going now. My ride’s waiting after all.” answered Gavin, while he looked around to spot any hidden cameras.

Seeing that her friend’s legs were visibly buckling under the enormous intensity at which she was pleasuring herself, Mariel decided to take one for the team and hoped that that the few precious extra seconds that would give her, would be enough for Barbara to finally reach her damn orgasm.

“How do you feel about having a threesome with me and Meg?!”

Almost as stunned as Gavin, Barbara momentarily halted her fervent fingering, yet with her three fingers still lodged deep inside her drenched pussy and the mental image of her having a threesome with Meg and Gavin, Barbara gritted her teeth when she could feel the overwhelming sensation of a powerful orgasm hitting her entire being.

While Gavin was laughing uncontrollably, as he was now really convinced that he was being pranked for some silly RT-short, Babara was squirting non-stop just a short distance away from him. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, as her current orgasm was so blissfully spectacular and her nerves were currently a total wreck. Totally paralysed as she still kept on covering the ground in front of her in her juices, Barb’s mind screamed at her body to pull her skirt back up. Yet her body was unfortunately still completely under the effects of her current orgasm.

“Alright, Mariel, you almost had me there! Good attempt though! Talk to you later!” answered Gavin, before he turned to the right to go to his ride. Barely noticing a large wet spot on the ground in the alley to the right of him, a curious Gavin immediately started stepping towards it. Just as he was about to come close enough to see a trembling half-naked Barbara hiding behind a big garbage can however, Gavin reminded himself that he was running late, shrugged after taking one last look at the wet spot and then continued on his way.

Dashing towards Barbara’s hiding spot when Gavin had moved away far enough, Mariel quickly helped an overwhelmed and emotionally distressed Barbara pull her skirt back up. Comforting Barbara by telling her that Gavin hadn’t seen her and that she was in the clear, Mariel kept on hugging the shivering blonde until she finally managed to calm down enough to be able to move again. 

Supporting Barbara all the way back to her office, as her last intense orgasm had sapped her of most of the strength in her legs, Mariel plopped down in Barb’s chair and let out a loud sigh while her friend slowly got changed into a new outfit.

That had been just a little too close for comfort!

**********

“I have a big announcement for you guys, by the way! Today I’ve taken a bunch of sexy selfies at the office, so if you guys wanna beat your meat to me posing my sexy self at work, be sure to buy it! Priced for ultimate jerking pleasure!

If this small collection sells well enough, I’ll probably take more candid pictures at other risky locations in the near future! Gotta fill up the void in between the big shoots after all!

And go easy on the dirty comments, please! My lady parts are still recuperating from the last batch you guys sent me!”

**********

She had experienced one of the most intense and pleasurable orgasms she had ever experienced in her entire life so far, yet she had come way too close to being discovered. Still vividly remembering how terrified she had been while she had been hiding behind the garbage can, Barbara vowed to take the public exhibition down a notch. 

She could expose herself as much as she wanted to when she’d finally make it to a nude beach later on, so until then, she’d have to make do with the amazing recording of her risky, exciting fun from ten minutes ago!

Thanking Mariel for all she had done for her that day with a kiss on the lips, Barbara then told her friend that she’d call it quits for today.

“I’ve had enough excitement for today, I think. So, if you wanna help me out on two final mini-things, then we’re good for today, Mariel.”

Scribbling some promotional words on a piece of a paper and holding it next to her face, Barbara then let Mariel take a couple pics of her, as she was in dire need of a new promotional picture to post on her Twitter and her other social media accounts.

**[Taking Only Fans by storm](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7erg-8a59eed5-cfbe-47f4-a751-7cd00035147f.jpg/v1/fill/w_1031,h_775,q_70,strp/taking_only_fans_by_storm__by_thomas_dp_deb7erg-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD05NjIiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iMWNkNmRiMy0yMDNiLTQxYTgtODA1ZC04NGU3MjQzMThlZmJcL2RlYjdlcmctOGE1OWVlZDUtY2ZiZS00N2Y0LWE3NTEtN2NkMDAwMzUxNDdmLmpwZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.WC-ody_AxveekizdZj2Q2HTOmv_f7qnQ38GWc0aShuI)**

Deciding on adding some variety to her content, by having Mariel record a mini-clip of her busting out some rather suggestive moves for a couple seconds, Barbara then thanked her friend one last time before being handed back her camera. All alone again in her office, a tense Barbara trembled from excitement, as she now had nobody to help her out with making new erotic content anymore.

**[Barb getting low and dirty!](https://mega.nz/file/jaYUCJgA#w2mWT1gNXDTgVKKbC3mDjWRgXNhIdY27Zibp53UFF80)**

Having pushed her near-disastrous exhibition moment with Gavin to the back of her mind for the time being, just thinking about the potential risk of getting caught while taking lewd selfies in her office was more than enough to get Barb all turned-on yet again. Too excited and nervous to even keep her camera steady, Barbara sighed as she realised that some quick masturbating was in order, to make her feel sufficiently relaxed again to take a bunch of new selfies.

Putting on a fancy top which showed some very generous cleavage, Barbara quickly took a close-up pic of her chest and uploaded it for free on her Only Fans page. Slipping her right hand down her pants and softly rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric of her lacy panties, Barb didn’t have to wait long for the first couple dirty comments to start pouring in.

**[Turning on the heat for everybody!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7erb-470b3102-ddf6-40a7-83fb-c5945af5abd4.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/turning_on_the_heat_for_everybody__by_thomas_dp_deb7erb-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDgwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXJiLTQ3MGIzMTAyLWRkZjYtNDBhNy04M2ZiLWM1OTQ1YWY1YWJkNC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.JQCwdo0b0eENVqroCcnlrfvsSPEf7YxT5-NyAFmA1G8)**

“Incredibly hot and elegant at the same time! That’s so totally you, Barb!”

“Bend over a little, so we can see more of those luscious, amazing tits of yours!”

“Mmm, I’ve waited so many years to get content like this from you! You rock, Barb!”

“You should wear tops like these more often! Not showing off those perfect tits of yours all the time is a crime, you know!”

“Yeah baby, thot it up! Can’t wait for you to follow in Meg’s footsteps and show us your naked tits!”

“Goddamnit Barb! You’ve given me a boner at work!”

“Just a couple more months and you’ll be showing as much skin as Darshelle! Mark my words!”

“I’m going to nut so fucking hard to this when I get back home! Thanks for the “assist”, Barb!”

Continuing to stimulate her tingling crotch with the lewd commentary of her fans until her panties were a soaked mess, a horny and ego-boosted Barbara finally deemed herself ready enough to take some selfies!

Spending the next couple minutes taking selfies of herself while wearing different outfits and posing in various ways, Barbara quickly felt herself getting more excited with each new selfie she took. Her cheeks flushed and breathing erratically, Barb soon felt the urge to take even spicier selfies, with her quickly changing into a different outfit and sitting down behind her desk.

**[Gotta keep escalating](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7esg-bbcf184d-1328-4c20-a4af-3771d03ef354.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/gotta_keep_escalating_by_thomas_dp_deb7esg-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDgwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXNnLWJiY2YxODRkLTEzMjgtNGMyMC1hNGFmLTM3NzFkMDNlZjM1NC5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.2GdLhXKcZgEaoJEZmfb5kNqL8VPA9D7-eEP0pDAUx6Q)**

**[and evolving!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7et6-b60652b6-a4e7-4f9b-a8db-116f39de3675.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXQ2LWI2MDY1MmI2LWE0ZTctNGY5Yi1hOGRiLTExNmYzOWRlMzY3NS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.Jtks02QAK5uvsJJULkx8sYaxPC4CiNw61HI_eUVAkqo)**

Nervously playing with her hair as she thought of what her first spicy selfie should look like, Barb was buzzing with excitement when she eventually settled on taking a topless selfie, which she would sell at a later date. Rubbing her legs together while she fumbled with unbuttoning her plaid shirt, Barbara let out an excited giggle when she noticed that her nipples were already completely rock hard.

Gulping once while she thought about how popular a topless selfie taken at her office would be, Barb reached out to grab her camera. She almost suffered a heart attack however, when she heard a loud banging noise coming from her window. Slowly turning her head to the left and noticing Kerry Shawcross pushing his face against the window of her office, Barbara very tensely and awkwardly kept pretend-laughing while Kerry kept doing fun, silly shit outside her office.

**[Worst timing ever](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7vom-805eb7c4-32ba-4abe-8026-54a4a27f654b.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/worst_timing_ever_by_thomas_dp_deb7vom-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xNzA3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3dm9tLTgwNWViN2M0LTMyYmEtNGFiZS04MDI2LTU0YTRhMjdmNjU0Yi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.94muc8aVLrXwtCiamCW9NmVSCPmdFZf557OIarxxZME)**

Luckily for her, the position she was currently sitting in didn’t allow Kerry to see her exposed chest, yet Barbara still subtly pulled on her plaid shirt a little, to make sure that there was no chance in hell he’d find out about her current state of undress.

Panting heavily when Kerry finally left, Barb cursed herself for forgetting to close the curtains. Blaming herself so hard for committing such a rookie mistake that she quickly lost her appetite for taking any more erotic risks at work, Barbara eventually just resigned herself to a boring afternoon of work. Her fans would just have to make do with the selfies she’d already taken at that point.

Bummed out and bored as fuck fifteen minutes later, Barbara’s face suddenly lit up when she heard the sound of somebody having texted her.

“Have just been texting with Meg. She didn’t flat-out admit it to me, but judging from her responses and such, it’s kinda obvious that she feels very threatened by you having joined OF. She’s probably scared that you might become more popular than her and dethrone her on there, and after what I’ve seen you do today, she has every reason to be scared! You go girl! Keep up the awesome work by continuing to just be you! Love, Mariel.”

Filled with renewed confidence after reading Mariel’s motivational message, Barb now felt like she’d wanted nothing more than to be more popular and desired than Meg currently was! Grinning from ear to ear as she imagined herself to be even more successful than Meg, Nigri, Darshelle and Belle Delphine, Barb was about to take a boatload of sexy selfies for her precious fans!

Already feeling quite raunchy, Barb still wanted to take a topless selfie to feel as turned on as possible, seeing as Kerry had mucked up her previous attempt to do so with his silly antics. Closing the curtains and wanting herself to be in the best possible mood, Barbara decided to step up her game. Standing behind the door of her office and taking off all her clothes, Barb was about to snap some fully nude selfies instead!

It would get her pussy leaking in a moment’s notice and the nude selfies would probably sell like hot cakes later on as well. So it was nothing less but a total win-win situation in her book!

First snapping five pics of her naked rack, Barbara then took around fifteen pics of her nude, exquisite body from every angle imaginable. Holding her breath while she checked if the new selfies were up to snuff, Barb couldn’t be any happier! She’d give those thots a run for their money with content like this!

In love with her new pictures and her naked, exciting body, Barbara suddenly froze however, when she heard her name being yelled from far outside her office. Realising that in her excitement, she had forgotten to lock her door, Barbara silently cursed like a sailor when the fast-approaching footsteps meant that she wouldn’t be able to grab the key from her desk and close her door in time.

With the colour quickly draining from her previously-flushed face, Barbara hurriedly kicked her clothes in the corner behind the door and immediately hid herself in the big closet standing to the left of her. Having completely obscured herself from view right as the door of her office swung open, Barbara could just barely see enough through the tiny gap in between the closed doors of her closet, to notice that Blaine Gibson and Miles Luna had entered her office.

With the two guys visibly disappointed that Barbara wasn’t in her office, seeing as they had been searching for her for a while now, Barbara was wishing fervently that they’d fuck off any minute now. They however, did not. Instead, they started talking about her, with their conversation quickly devolving into lewd gossiping!

“I know, right? I’ve been waiting ages for her to finally show off that banging body of hers! Trevor had sole dibs on her for far too long now! I’d say it’s high time that we all got a turn at enjoying that massive sex-appeal of hers!”

“Ain’t that the fucking truth! She has always been the hottest woman working at RT and I still can’t fully believe that she finally decided to pursue her full potential! That Only Fans website is a godsend, man!”

“For sure! I’ve bought every pic and vid that slut has put up for sale the last couple months and I’ve jerked off to it all countless times as well! She’s so fucking hot, she makes my cum flow like a goddamn river!”

“She’s a total smoking babe, no doubt about that! I’ve done the same thing with her OF-content, just like probably every other guy who works here has done! Did you see that cleavage-selfie she uploaded earlier today? She’s definitely on the right path to becoming a famous, super-wealthy thot!”

“Dude, it was so fucking hot, I immediately went to the bathroom to jerk off with it! The tits on that nympho; fucking incredible! Just like the rest of her body actually; she’s just the complete package!”

While the two guys kept on verbally degrading her non-stop, Barbara herself hadn’t been able to control her carnal needs any longer and had started to very silently masturbate inside her closet. She had always suspected that her male co-workers had thought she was hot and that most of them had probably bought and jerked off to her OF-content, but hearing them admit it in such a direct and degrading manner had quickly turned Barb’s pussy in a leaky waterfall!

“It’s unbelievable how easily she gets my cock hard every time! Let’s hope that she goes as far as Meg and that she shows her naked tits this year!”

“I want her content to be on par with Darshelle’s actually! I don’t think I’d need anything else to nut with, if I had a couple vids of Barbara showing every inch of her naked, slutty body and if she masturbated for us with some big toys!”

Biting her bottom lip and pulling at her right nipple while two of her fingers were steadily being pushed in and out of her soaked cunt, Barbara’s only wish right now was for them to get even nastier with their gossiping! At this rate, she’d orgasm in no time, guaranteed!

“Can’t wait for the company’s number one slut to be making content like POV-videos, JOI-vids and maybe some girl on girl action or collab shoots with the likes of Meg or Nigri!”

“Dude, what about her deepthroating some of her biggest toys? Or riding dildos and pretending to get creampies with squirting-toys! I’d go nuts if I see fake cum dripping out of her pussy and asshole!”

“How about real cum? Seeing her blow Trevor’s cock and getting her holes pounded by him would keep me nutting for months.”

“Myeah and if he’s not up for it, I’d be happy to volunteer! I’ve been jerking to her for years now, so I’m dying to stick my dick inside that perfect pussy of hers and fill it to the brim with my cum!”

“I’d fuck her big DSLS so hard that my dick would be poking against the back of her throat! Then I’d turn her around and slam that tight booty of hers until I blow my load all over her beautiful face! If I was her boyfriend, I’d be fucking her at least three times each day!”

“Definitely! I’d help that slut reach and go over her current orgasm-limit each and every single day, if I was together with her!”

Holding her right hand over her mouth to muffle her moaning as much as she could, Barbara thanked her guardian angel for looking out for her. Unable to postpone her orgasm any longer, Barbara had started squirting just as the two guys walked out of the office. Hearing them talk about her in such a disrespecting manner had already made her all excited and wet, yet once she heard how much they wanted to fuck and abuse her body, Barb didn’t need to hear anything else to quickly finger herself to an incredibly satisfying climax.

Letting out weak whimpers and moans, with her whole body shaking lightly, Barb intently listened to the loud, constant sound of her juices splattering against the doors of her closet. The sound became softer as the intensity of Barbara’s orgasm slowly diminished, with multiple droplets already dripping out of the closet and onto the floor of her office when her orgasm had finally reached its end.

Spending a couple more minutes catching her breath before she’d step back outside, Barbara was just about to open her closet, when she noticed Kerry suddenly walking into her office. Barbara could do nothing but hold her breath, as she tried to figure out why he was looking around her office in such a nervous manner.

Barely able to suppress a surprised gasp when she saw Kerry pulling her reserve pair of panties out of her desk, Barbara started masturbating again the moment Kerry pulled down his pants and wrapped her panties around his hard cock. Hiding behind the door of Barbara’s office, but too occupied with getting himself off with her panties to notice her discarded clothes lying in a pile right next to him, Kerry proceeded to stroke his cock in Barbara’s underwear as fast as he could.

Drenching her panties in his precum in a matter of moments, Barbara’s underwear was now lubricated enough for Kerry to start beating his meat like an absolute madman. In love with the soppy sounds her panties made as they slid back and forth over Kerry’s cock with each intense thrust, Barbara could easily notice that Kerry was forcing himself to nut as quickly as possible. He was doing something highly illegal after all, in an incredibly risky location to boot, so by the time Barb’s bare legs were slick again with the juices leaking out of her pussy, Kerry was just about ready to blow his load.

The first two ropes of cum ended up splattering against the wet, expensive fabric of Barbara’s panties, with the following six ropes ending splattering against the floor, right in front of Barbara’s desk. Realising what he had done way too late, Kerry saw himself forced to take along Barbara’s soaked panties, as he couldn’t exactly just put them back in their current state.

Still masturbating furiously, Barbara saw Kerry jump up in the air from shock the moment he could hear his name being called outside Barb’s office. Realising that he was running late for the weekly RWBY-meeting, Kerry quickly dumped Barb’s cum-stained panties into the trashcan before he ran off towards his needy co-workers. He’d secretly retrieve Barb’s panties the moment the meeting would be over and then nobody would be the wiser about his dirty little secret!

He hadn’t accounted for Barbara being hidden inside the big closet however, with the excited blonde immediately sprinting towards her desk to grab the key to her office. Locking her door in a matter of seconds, the naked, eager woman then got down on all fours and immediately started licking and sucking every drop of Kerry’s recent cumshot of the floor. Feeling depraved and horny while she sampled the last thick glob of Kerry’s load, Barbara judged Kerry’s cum to be a seven out of ten, on account of the bitter taste.

Craving even more depraved things, Barbara quickly grabbed her wet panties out of the trashcan and sniffed and licked them until she ran out of breath. With the smell of Kerry’s cock and cum still lingering heavily on her underwear, Barb pushed the wet panties against her nose and inhaled deeply, before she stuffed them into her mouth. Still pumping her fingers at an insane pace inside her sopping-wet cunt during all this, Barbara pulled her panties back out of her mouth and placed them against her aching crotch, just as she started squirting hard.

Her panties couldn’t be more drenched after her latest orgasm was finally over, with Barbara about to do something extremely dirty while she was still riding her sexual high. Buzzing with extreme excitement, Barbara put on her soaked panties and then spent the next ten minutes taking sexy selfies while wearing various different outfits!

**[When she’s in the mood, she can’t be stopped!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7er7-a2764fa5-86f3-45ab-9430-853f1bd60661.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/when_shes_in_the_mood__she_cant_be_stopped__by_thomas_dp_deb7er7-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xMDgwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXI3LWEyNzY0ZmE1LTg2ZjMtNDVhYi05NDMwLTg1M2YxYmQ2MDY2MS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.tqBw4z9_4CRrFrpY_SxArIhDe1XsBtVMND9CQAUwm2Y)**

Enjoying the pleasant sensation of wearing panties at work, which were soaked through with cum and her own juices, Barbara still tried her very best to calm down again, as she was slowly losing more and more control over her infamous libido. Not wanting to surrender herself to lust while she was at work, as the last time she had done so, she had spent five hours masturbating non-stop, Barb tried to focus on her normal work. She wasn’t getting paid to act like a slut at work, after all.

Right?

Try as she might however, Barbara couldn’t stop thinking about all the different kinds of exciting content she could potentially make for her Only Fans profile, as she really wanted to catch up to Meg and Nigri as quickly as possible.

It soon dawned on her that she shouldn’t just be selling pics and videos and that auditory content could be a much-desired type of content as well…

*********

“Always aiming to please my darling fans, I have decided to put up for sale a couple of mp3's of me sucking Trevor’s cock at home and in public places, like a toilet in a restaurant or a changing room in a clothes store! If this content sells really well, I might deem you guys worthy enough to be able to buy visual versions of such risky blowjobs in the distant future!”

_Knowing in advance that Trevor would never agree to let her record something so risky and erotic with him, Barbara would just have to pretend to be sucking his cock instead. She could do it in the safe comfort of her home of course, yet where was the fun in that? She was a kinky woman after all and the more she’d be able to turn herself on, the more exciting and hot her pretend-blowjobs would sound!_

*******

First uploading a seemingly-normal selfie she had taken a few weeks ago to get herself in the right mood again, Barb got excited at the thought of everybody looking at the innocent-like picture. It wasn’t innocent at all however, as it was not water dripping out of her mouth, but her own juices, after having squirted three times in a cup, in less than ten minutes to be exact! Nobody would realise this of course, but just the knowledge of what the liquid really was, combined with the realisation that thousands of people would see it, turned her on immensely.

**[Happens more frequently to her than you’d think!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7esf-a66a66e5-77e8-4db8-a43e-2bf2b5fb283e.png/v1/fill/w_670,h_1192,q_70,strp/happens_more_frequently_to_her_than_youd_think__by_thomas_dp_deb7esf-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0yMjc2IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXNmLWE2NmE2NmU1LTc3ZTgtNGRiOC1hNDNlLTJiZjJiNWZiMjgzZS5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.CqHIhejOkBQ0C8dulavG2Mg2druBfE5CZtZk7vPO4xM)**

She did also send the pic to Mariel, together with the explanation of what the liquid dripping out of her mouth really was. It was another reward for the services Mariel had provided Barb with earlier that day, and seeing as Mariel didn’t reply back for a while, Barb grinned to herself as she realised that Mariel was probably furiously masturbating to the pic either in the women’s toilets or in her own office.

Ready to get busy, Barbara then pulled a big horse cock dildo out of one of the many drawers of her desk. Having ordered it a couple days ago, as it was in promotion and she could use it to make extra-spicy content for Only Fans at a later point in the future, Barbara had unfortunately messed up the delivery address. It had been delivered to the RT-offices instead of her apartment, yet luckily for her, she happened to be standing right at the entrance when the delivery man arrived yesterday.

She’d be taking it home that day and she’d definitely take it for a couple “test spins” later that evening. But Barbara currently having the toy with her in her office proved to be quite beneficial, as she could use it to make some extra-hot and convincing blowjob sounds!

Topless and slobbering like crazy on the huge dildo, Barbara made herself gag multiple times whenever she tried to deepthroat the impressive toy. Known for her expert-cocksucking skills, Barbara gave it her all and produced some intense-sounding moans and sucking sounds as a result. Taking off her pants but leaving on her partially-dried panties, Barbara proceeded to rub her clit and pussy lips through her wet underwear while she continued sucking the toy, constantly imagining it was Kerry’s cock rubbing against her pussy instead of her fingers.

**[Slobbering on some horse cock!](https://mega.nz/file/bC5DSa6K#JpUBoJm2KgtOjl_ublfsEG3n-V2BX0brJiy0qQN2tcI)**

Getting so horny and intense with her sucking that she ended up coughing after gagging yet again, the sound was just loud enough for Michael Jones to hear it, right as he was walking by her office. His interest piqued, Michael quickly put his ear against Barbara’s door and listened intently.

Quickly figuring out what Barbara was currently in the process of doing, and remembering that Trevor was still busy filming a Let’s Play in the AH-office, Michael couldn’t help but be under the impression that Barbara was cheating on his friend. 

Forcing his way into her office by deftly picking the lock of Barb’s door - you pick up some useful skills when you’ve been working at AH for as long as Michael had-, Michael was surprised to see that Barbara was just passionately sucking off a peculiar-looking dildo instead of a real cock.

Lost in her blowjob up till that point, Barbara suddenly became aware of heavy breathing which wasn’t her own. Her eyes wide in shock and fear the moment she turned around, Barb silently freaked the fuck out. Quickly placing her hand on her mouth to keep herself from making too much noise, while she had her other hand hovering over her wet panties, a panic-stricken Barb quickly motioned to Michael to close the door before throwing him the key.

Considering himself to be utterly fucked when he saw how visibly distressed Barbara naturally was right now, Michael mentally prepared himself to get scolded for violating her privacy in such an intruding manner. Slowly turning around to face Barbara the moment he locked the door, Michael couldn’t be more stunned when Barbara just started begging him to not tell a soul about what he had just seen.

“Please, Michael, my position at RT would be ruined if this got out! And Trevor would most likely go fucking nuts as well! Please don’t tell anybody about this! Please, please, please!”

Seeing Barbara trembling like crazy, Michael was momentarily lost for words when he saw that the terrified blonde standing right in front of him was about to cry. Grabbing hold of her shoulders and remembering that Barbara had always been a good friend to him, Michael did the only sensible thing to do.

“Alright, Barbara, alright. Stop freaking out, will you? I’m not going to tell anybody about this, I promise. Not a word of it! What the fuck were you doing in here anyway? You’re lucky that it was me who passed by your office, and not somebody else! Don’t you realise how much noise you were making, sucking off that…thing?”

Unable to be any more relieved right now, Barbara quickly explained to Michael why she had been recording herself giving a blowjob to the large sex-toy. One thing led to another, with Barbara eventually spilling the beans about her earlier activities that day as well. Calming down a little when she saw that Michael only had a small judging expression on his face, Barbara could see something else on his face as well however. Piqued interest, excited curiosity…lust.

Turned-on immensely by Barbara’s explanation of her many lewd activities that day, Michael’s gaze eventually became fixated on Barb’s shiny, plump dick sucking lips. Mentally imagining himself being blown by Barbara right there and then, Michael then had an internal conflict about considering himself a hypocrite for his dirty, new fantasy.

If he forced Barb to suck him off, he’d thereby force her to semi-cheat on Trevor, which would make him a scumbag. But then again, looking at the drenched state of the large toy and Barb’s panties and then back to her glossy, pillowy lips, Michel’s conscience quickly lost influence on his reasoning, for every inch his dick grew harder.

Just as he was about to inform Barbara that a simple blowjob would 100% guarantee his silence, Michael was stunned into silence once more, when Barbara suddenly offered to suck him off herself. Realising that thinking that Michael would just stay silent about this forever was idle hope and more than just a little bit naïve, Barb’s current reasoning was that if she could give him at least a little enjoyable “treat” in return for his silence, that she could rest more assured about him keeping his mouth shut about this whole unfortunate incident.

Besides, she had noticed the way he had started looking at her the past couple minutes and not wanting this mess to turn into a blackmail situation, with Michael pulling all the strings, Barbara just decided that offering it on her own was the best course she could currently take. She still had another motive for sucking Michael’s cock, but that was something he should only become aware of when it would be already too little, too late.

Quickly explaining her erotic offer by telling Michael that he should consider it a “thank-you” for staying silent, Barbara also added that sucking a real cock always sounds much better than just sucking a toy. With Michael secretly not giving a single fuck about her reasoning, Barb soon ended up on her knees in front of him, bobbing her head back and forth on his erect cock, whilst recording the erotic audio as well.

Still feeling overwhelmed by what had just transpired, Barb’s sucking was unfortunately not as intense and perfect as Michael imagined it would have been. Used to being as rough as he wanted to with Lindsay during sex, Michael grabbed hold of Barbara’s head and brutally shoved his cock all the way down her mouth, until it just barely managed to rub against the back of her throat.

Feeling like he was in a position to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do to her, Michael wasted no time in face fucking Barb so hard, that the little makeup she was currently wearing quickly ended up running down her beautiful face. Going so hard and fast that the face fucking soon turned into throat fucking, Michael greatly enjoyed the sloppy, wet sounds Barbara made whenever he slammed his dick back in between her juicy lips and into her warm mouth.

Unable to keep himself from cracking a small grin as he kept watching Barbara struggle to take his entire cock down her mouth, Michael then grabbed both sides of Barb’s head and started fucking her mouth and throat so hard that she had to fight just to stay conscious.

**[Michael's acting cocky](https://mega.nz/file/qDoV1QKL#hSQicFhVzVjPz9nIR3w6h2DT6Cgy29zaq8Frp5oHPdQ)**

“I’ve always thought that your mouth was perfect for giving sloppy, amazing head, Barbara, but this easily exceeds all my expectations! Holy fuck fuck, we really need to install like a gloryhole booth in our offices and have you service our cocks whenever we want to. This feels so fucking mind-blowing! I’m gonna shoot such a big, fat load down your throat any second now, so you better start preparing yourself!” moaned and groaned Michael, mere moments before the first thick rope of his cum ended up disappearing into Barbara’s gullet. Nine more followed suit, with Barbara not even able to remember the last time her throat had been so filled to the brim with creamy jizz.

Still a little surprised that a blowjob could feel so utterly amazing, Michael was about to pull up his pants while Barbara was still in the process of swallowing down the remainder of his huge cumshot. Needing Michael to be more relaxed and off guard however, Barbara started slobbering on his ballsack and caressing his cock with her skilled fingers, until his dick was completely erect once more.

Paying no heed to Michael’s protests, Barbara decided to instantly take control of the situation by deepthroating Michael’s now-sensitive dick. With the roles reversed, Michael felt his legs starting to buckle while Barbara was giving him one of her trademark vaccum-blowjobs. Letting out pathetic whimpers while Barb was blowing his cock like an absolute pro, Michael couldn’t get enough of the seductive way Barbara was constantly looking into his eyes.

Impaling her wetted mouth on his throbbing shaft in a non-stop, wild manner, Barbara kept rocking Michael’s world as hard as she could.

“I’m gonna suck your balls dry, Michael! Impregnate my throat with your thick, delicious cum! I can’t wait to taste you again!” announced Barbara, right before she took his cock back into her mouth and increased the pressure by pressing down her lips on his throbbing dick.

Letting Michael’s cock slide back in and out of her mouth again, Barbara made sure to constantly swirl her tongue all over his sensitive member as well. Pulling back her face a couple inches and starting to suckle ferociously on the shiny tip of Michael’s dick, both of Barb’s hands were now darting skilfully over the spit-coated surface of his thick cock.

**[Role reversal](https://mega.nz/file/baxlyI5C#3ZV2XtbLCUFmUNWYy_zL9Pc3vYIh0zS1EHz8FGP4zSI)**

Unable to endure getting his cock milked by the blonde blowjob queen any longer, Michael let out a drawn-out groan when he felt his cum flowing towards Barbara’s stomach for the second time that day. As Michael was creaming her throat again, Barbara made sure to swallow every single drop, as she was absolutely in love with the taste of his cum. She still managed to stay focused however, as the opportunity to carry out the most important part of her plan was approaching fast.

When his still-twitching, lipstick-smeared cock slowly slid out of Barb’s wet mouth, Michael swallowed hard when he saw the saliva-trail connecting the tip of his dick with Barbara’s glossy lips.

Way more exhausted from his second cumshot than he had been after his first one, Michael desperately leaned against the wall to try and catch his breath and regain his composure. Seeing her chance, Barbara quickly grabbed her phone and posed for a selfie, with her face right next to Michael’s dick. Making sure that his face was included in the shot the moment she snapped the selfie, Barbara now had excellent leverage on Michael and visibly relaxed, as she could finally feel assured that her secret was safe with him.

Explaining to Michael that this had been the main reason for offering to blow Michael, when he asked her what the fuck she had just done, Barbara then told him she had perfect blackmail material on him. If he’d ever expose her secret and fucked up her standing at RT and her relationship with Trevor, she’d make sure that his relationship with Lindsay would seriously be in jeopardy with the help of the pic she had just taken.

Needing to be subjected to far more, to feel intimidated and backed in a corner, than Barb’s mediocre threat, Michael was more impressed by Barb’s cunning and satisfied with her service than he was angry with her. He knew full well that he’d never reveal her secret to anybody anyway, so he had little reason to feel worried. There was however one final thing to make clear.

“Well-played, blondie. Mark my words though; if this picture ever gets accidentally revealed somehow, it won’t just be your head on the chopping block, but mine as well. And if that would ever come to pass, then I’ll make sure that not being able to model anymore, because of your beaten-up face, is the least of your worries? You catch my drift?” mentioned Michael in a far more threatening manner than he had originally planned to.

Noticing that his threat had scared her a little too much when he noticed that she was about to cry again, Michael quickly calmed her down by telling her that her blowjob was absolutely exemplary.

“If you ever find the guts to go all the way on Only Fans, with or without Trevor, you’d make it to the top in no time. Gavin also told me recently that Meg’s feeling very uncomfortable about you having started an Only Fans account of your own, and after hearing of and witnessing your full potential first-hand today; I think it’s safe to say that she has every reason to feel bad and scared about it!”

Put at ease again by Michael’s compliments and smiling faintly, Barb said her goodbyes to Michael and helped him sneak out of her office unseen after he had put on his pants again.

This definitely had been a day she would remember quite vividly for many years to come!

********

Spending the rest of the afternoon by doing normal work and being three audio files richer now, Barbara made sure to stop in front of Blaine’s and Miles’ office, before she was about to leave for home. Barbara quickly lifted up her two middle fingers in front of their window for a couple seconds, while biting her hair, as her nerves were still in heavy disarray after having endured such an eventful and tense day.

**[You could never guess where those fingers have been inside of that day!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/deb7er3-ffbfe9aa-3823-48e9-b31a-dda5f955e571.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZWI3ZXIzLWZmYmZlOWFhLTM4MjMtNDhlOS1iMzFhLWRkYTVmOTU1ZTU3MS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.CRojtxgnOe8thpxeiJ4n-Mz_7aziuXsU56JsVQ4JkHA)**

She knew full well that her friends would just take it as Barb doing something random and silly again and that they wouldn’t get suspicious. To Barb herself however, it was a nice way to vent some of her frustration from hearing the dirty things they had said about her earlier. She had always liked sexual attention, but she wasn’t a total slut however, was her current train of thought as she got into her car.

_“Not yet anyway…”_ , were her final thoughts, before she happily drove back to her apartment!

**********

“So yeah, I’ve been quite busy making very ‘enjoyable’ content for you guys and I’ve had a blast doing so! I want to thank you guys once more for your continued, amazing support and I hope that I managed to turn you on at least a little, with this short, dirty journal update!

I’ve had fun writing it, so I’m planning on doing many more in the near future and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you guys have a splendid time beating your meat to my new collection of selfies!

Barb out!”

\---------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Lots of thanks to FreelancerFakerD4 for making the fake of Barbara in this chapter!

If you’re in the mood for some extra Barb-centred Holiday cheer, check out this link for a nice Christmast-themed cleavage moment of Barbara when she was a brunette! (If timestamp doesn’t work, go to 18:14)

<https://youtu.be/Rolb4z6IkHY?t=1094>

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

** New Polls:**

**Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352>

**Which kinks are you really into:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd>

**Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1>

**Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80>

**Old Polls:**

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
